


Call Your Name

by ArminALeg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, maybe some character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminALeg/pseuds/ArminALeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I brush some dust off my sleeves and flip open the latch of the crate. Pushing up the lid, I peer inside and-<br/>“Fuck.”<br/>It’s a fucking kid! What the hell am I supposed to with a fucking kid?<br/>___    _________   ___<br/>Eren is kidnapped while trying to save Mikasa. He is brought to Wall Sina, where a young Levi reluctantly saves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> It may not make sense at first, but trust us, it will make sense eventually. I say "Us" because this fic is being written equally by two people. This is our first ever fic, please go easy on us. If you see any spelling or grammatical errors, please, please, please point them out to us in the comments. Thanks! We don't want to give too much away, because there will be some surprises further on, but we will say this story takes place a few years before the breach of Wall Maria and Eren is 10, Levi is 16.

 

Year 835

             It’s dark. It’s been that way for awhile now. The darkness is not only the result of the crate I’ve been forced to call my dwelling, but the steady spiral of my life heading into an abyss from which I cannot escape. _I need to get out of here_.

             The tears have not ceased to flow from my eyes. Tears of anger. Tears of fear. Tears of anguish. A sudden bout of grief over takes me as I am reminded of her limp body lying in a pool of blood. So much blood. Seared into the forefront of my mind.

             There is pain. Pain the likes of which I have never felt before. Arms and legs bound like a captured animal. My ribs scream in agony from the movements of the crate. My head is on the verge of exploding from all the abuse of my captors.

_Where are they taking me?_

              I’m scared.

 

* * *

 

 

                It’s not uncommon to see thieves smuggling valuables into the Underground. It’s also not uncommon for other thieves to relieve them of such valuables. And I have found my target.

                They come lumbering through a dark, lesser known passage leading from Wall Rose. If the large crate wasn’t enough to draw attention to themselves, they are also bickering like typical dumbasses. _This is going to be easy_.

                I’ve kept myself hidden in the caverns and stalactites above for a few meters, when I finally see my opportunity. They’ve put the crate down to take a rest, or maybe a shit, who knows. I swing myself down on the maneuvering gear and take out the man closest to the crate with a swift kick to the head. It pulls the attention of the other two assholes, but in their anger and anxiety at what’s about to come they fight carelessly and with abandon, and are easily brought down.

                I brush some dust off my sleeves and flip open the latch of the crate. Pushing up the lid, I peer inside and-

                “Fuck.”

                _It’s a_ _fucking kid! What the hell am I supposed to with a fucking kid?_ A sudden image of what those lowlifes were most likely going to do with him comes to my mind. _Slavery. Abuse. Sex. Death_. I take another look at him. He’s small, no older than 10 years. Dirty brown hair and a thin frame seem to hint at the crap this kid has already had to deal with. He can barely be considered alive, with shallow breaths that barely raise his chest. He’s curled himself into a ball that gives him the appearance of a small, defenseless animal. I raise my face to the rocky ceiling and contemplate. _Is it really worth bringing him back to the hide out if he’s just going to die anyway? Can I really live with myself if I leave him here to die?_ A small shifting in the crate brings my attention back down to him. I’m startled by the eyes facing me.

                Never have I seen eyes with his perfect mixture of blue and green. As if the sky had suddenly met the Earth in an intimate embrace and created this other worldly hue. It’s incredibly stupid and clichéd, but you could truly get lost in those eyes. He blinks once and I can see the corners of his eyes filling up with moisture. He slowly lets out a soft, agonizing breath.

                “Help.”

                And that’s all it takes for me to pull him into my arms and head back to the hideout.


	2. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren overreacts to the situation. Levi is counting the days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this chapter. Just as before, if you notice any errors please do not hesitate to let us know. Thanks!

 

                I open my eyes to a warm glow. That’s strange, I don’t remember much light coming into my crate. _Wait._ This doesn’t feel like my crate. I find myself lying on a soft, blanket in the corner of a small dark room. The room has a few windows and they’re covered by planks of wood nailed to the sills and ragged pieces of cloth cover most of the planks. The walls are wooden and starting to rot. The warm glow is coming from a simple candle placed near my makeshift bed. _How did I get here?_

                Quiet footsteps can be heard making their way closer to me. The pounding of my heart is a furious drum beat in my ears. The footsteps draw nearer, closer to the door-

                “Oh, you’re awake. Good to see you up. I thought you were a goner for sure.” A young girl, teenager perhaps, comes and kneels by my side. She has a wild head of deep red hair and a sly grin on her face.

                “Levi usually isn’t too friendly with strangers, especially if they’re going to be another mouth to feed, but you’re kinda cute.” I have no idea who the hell she’s talking about. But I blush anyway, because, really the only person who ever called me cute was my mom. There’s sick clenching in my gut with the realization that I may never see her again. I can already feel the tears welling up. The girl takes notice of my discomfort and makes a hasty retreat.

                “Uhhh, well, I can see you’re still a little unwell, I’ll just, uhh, go get you some water.”

                I’m once again left in silence with my thoughts. The images assault me. Everything I will never see again _. Mom and Dad. Armin and his book. Mikasa. The Ackermans_. The tears may be flowing, but my body is shaking with rage remembering what those BASTARDS did to that family. What they did to me.

                “You look like shit.”

                With a gasp, I look up at the owner of this new voice. I get a glimpse of the teen leaning against the doorway. He has a pale face and eyes of a foggy night. His inky black hair is parted a bit off center and styled in an undercut. He takes a step toward me. _Who is this guy?_ He comes closer. _Did he bring me here?_ He kneels down by the bed. _What if he’s just as bad as the men who killed the Ackermans?_ My body tenses. _What’s going to happen to me?_

                “Calm down, brat. Here.” His hand extends to offer me a small white cloth. I stare at it. My hesitation seems to upset him, because he then thrusts it in my face and says. “Wipe your face, you look disgusting.”

                “Hey, stop that!” I reply as I pull the cloth from his grasp. I finish wiping the tears and dirt and grime from my face.

                “Who are you?” I ask. I try to keep the fear out of my voice, but it still breaks anyway. I know I’m the vulnerable one here and I may not even get an answer to my question.

                “I’m Levi. Who are you?” He seems to be silently judging me, as if my response will determine what he thinks of me.

                “Eren Jaeger. Where the hell am I? Why did you bring me here?” I question him with ferocity. It doesn’t even occur to me that maybe I should not have given my full name to a complete stranger. He stares and stares. I try to match with a glare of my own, but I’m just getting myself more upset. _Seriously, is he going to answer my questions?_ Then a single thin eyebrow arches and I can tell he really doesn’t give a fuck. With a sudden burst of energy I jump up from my makeshift bed and head towards the door way. That seems to jolt him.

                “Where do you think you’re going?” he gets up to follow me.

                 I ignore him in favor of searching out the next room. It’s bigger, with the same shabbily covered windows as the small bedroom and the same smell of rotting wood. There are some blankets on the floor, a tiny sink and chamber pot in the corner, and two people sitting against one of the walls. The young girl from before and a blond boy. Then my eyes finally spot a door that might lead outside, if the dim light filtering through the cracks is anything to go by. “Listen, brat, you can’t just leave. You have no idea where you are. What do to think you’re going to do out there?” Levi is right behind me, I turn to confront him. Out of the corner of my eye I can see his hand move to grab my shoulder and I lose it.

                 “DON’T TOUCH ME! Don’t you dare fucking touch me! I don’t care where I am and I don’t care who you are, I just need to get back home. DON’T. TOUCH. ME.” The room is silent. I’m a shaking mess. And Levi’s smokey eyes are menacing.

                 “Wait kid, really, it’s not safe out there.” The girl hesitantly speaks up. I meet Levi’s intense gaze one more time.

                  “No, Isabel.”

                 I turn to open the door.

                 “Let him go.”

                 The door opens to a dimly lit alleyway.

                 “He’ll be dead within the week”

                 Levi’s words echo in my ears as I run.

 

* * *

 

 

                It has been three weeks since I rescued the brat, known as Eren Jaeger, from a box.

                Three weeks since he ran from our hideout like a deranged animal into the hell of the Underground.

                Three weeks since I said he would end up dead.

                Three weeks and still no body.

                Three weeks.

                Not that I’m counting or anything

                “Maybe he really did survive. You never know, he could have made it up above and one those wealthy fat asses took pity on him.” I’m jerked back to the present by Isabel’s rambling. I turn to glare at her. Isabel, Farlan and I are crouched on the eaves of a small shack awaiting some smugglers. The dirt road leading up above has been relatively quiet and it seems it’s going to stay that way for awhile.

                “Who are you talking about?” I ask.

                “The kid! You know, Erlen Yerber, or something like that. We know you’ve been looking for him or his body at least, you can’t fool us with all those late night ‘supply runs’ you’ve been doing” Isabel exclaims exasperated with my supposed foolishness. I don’t correct her with the right name, it would just add fuel to the fire. I turn my gaze to Farlan who is still looking out to the road and has yet to acknowledge the conversation.

                “What do you think Farlan?”I ask him. He seems to go deep into thought for second before he responds.

                “Honestly, Levi, it’s a lost cause, anything could have happened to him, he could have been chopped and cooked and fed to cannibals or he could have made it up above and ran into the King and become his personal errand boy, but whether he’s dead or he’s alive, you’re not going to see him again.” He gives me a sympathetic smile as he finishes up his inspiring speech. I feel my eye visibly twitch, and I have the sudden desire to smash my head against the roof. But I refrain from making a scene. Just barely.

                “And what, pray tell, makes you two idiots think I want to see that brat again?” I manage to keep my voice level as I ask them. They look at me like I’m an idiot (how ironic). Isabel speaks up for the both of them.

                “Didn’t I just say you’ve been going on all those ‘supply runs’-“

                “Those are supply runs, I come back with supplies, don’t I?”

                “And you’re constantly looking out for something out of the corner of your eye, even when we’re fleeing from others-“

                “I’m vigilant, If I wasn’t we’d be dead.”

                “Every little brown haired kid you see, you have to go up and look in their face-“

                “Shut up Isabel, I really don’t see your point with that.”

                “I mean, how long has it even been since he ran off?”

                “Three weeks!”

                That shuts her up. _Now you’ve done it Levi, prove them right._ My heart is about to beat out of my chest and I take a deep breath to calm down. They each give me knowing looks. I admit defeat.

                “It’s been three weeks and I have been looking for Eren Jaeger.”

                “Why?” Farlan asks, the question everyone wants the answer to, even me. I look back to the road. There are two smugglers with a weighed down horse-drawn cart quickly making their way down the road. I prepare to jump off the roof.

                “Because something tells me he’s not dead. He’s a fighter.”

                The answer seems to satisfy them, for now. We jump off the roof and make our way towards the smugglers on our maneuvering gear.

                A lot can happen in three weeks.


	3. A mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a mess. Levi is there to offer a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any spelling or grammar errors, please let us know. Thanks!  
> Enjoy!

_Why am I always in a fucking crate?_ At least this time it’s my own decision, although I’m really starting to regret it. I’ve been waiting for nearly two hours in this box. The putrid smell of rotting food, which must have previously occupied the box, is starting to affect me making me want to gag. Though it could also be my own body odor. Very little light is let in, save for the small hole I have my face pressed against that gives me a full view of the deserted alley way. I’ll continue to patiently wait for those bastards.

                After I fled from Levi and his crew, I ran until I couldn’t run anymore. I collapsed on the steps of what could only be a bakery, if the heavenly smell of bread was anything to go by. The elderly woman who ran the shop took pity on me and offered me four slices of bread and a cup of water. Her charity was greatly appreciated, and for the past few weeks I have slept around the alley ways of her shop and every few days she would come out and give me four slices of bread and a cup of water. No more and no less. And whenever I would try to thank her, she would only reply in a stern voice, “a boy like you should not be here, you need to get out.”

                But the baker woman does not understand that those men still need to pay for what they did. I’ve been watching the men and women that pass by the bakery for weeks now. All the beggars, thieves, smugglers, con men, and prostitutes. Until finally I had noticed one of the men that had put me in the crate. He and his two partners have decided to come to one of the run down bars near the bakery. And that is where I wait now for them to exit.

                Some drunken slurring awakens my attention. I pick up my knife from the floor of the crate. It was sheer luck that I happened upon it a few weeks ago in a pile of garbage in a nearby alley. I’ve been keeping it for this exact moment. Its weight is a reassuring presence in my palm, letting me know this isn’t some fucked up dream, but cold, hard reality. The three men are stumbling around and bumping into the boxes and cans in the alley. Their drunkenness will make it easier for me.

                “You idiot, youse know we shdn’t be spe’ning our money on booze, I mean, we didn’t e’en get a chance ta sell tha’ kid,” one of the men slurs.

                “Yeah, yeah, but who cares? We can jus go back and get us another one.” They all erupt in laughter at the comedic genius of that statement.

                My grip on my knife tightens. They slowly near the boxes, their ramblings becoming louder with each passing second. But the beating of my heart is drowning them out. These men killed the Ackermans. They were going to sell Mikasa if they hadn’t accidentally killed her too. They were going to sell me in her place. My breathing becomes shallow and my vision narrows to a pinprick.

                _It’s now or never Eren._

I push open the lid of the crate.

                My knife wielding hand slashes through air.

                All I see is red.

 

* * *

 

 

                It’s the large group of people huddled about in an alley that grabs my attention first. The three dead bodies and the sheer volume of blood that has seeped out onto the ground are what hold my attention next.

                I’m making my way back to the hideout on the maneuvering gear when I notice the commotion. I drop down onto a low lying roof top to see what is going on below.  The men have suffered multiple stab wounds to the abdomen. Some guts are poking out from the wounds and the blood has already coagulated into a sticky dark red. The whole scene is very typical for this area, so I don’t understand why everyone is gathered around. Then I get a good look at their faces. Their eyes are wide, blown in surprise, no doubt, of what attacked them.  Just a few weeks ago I had knocked them about in the hopes of stealing their cargo. It wasn’t exactly the goods I was expecting, but I didn’t feel bad about taking it.

                I begin to wonder who else might have held a grudge against these men. Their employer perhaps? Stabbed to death because they couldn’t even manage to bring a small child back from wherever he was taken from. Honestly, they probably would have made it back just fine if it hadn’t been for my appearance. But you just can’t account for those occurrences in the world of criminals. Some shouting below catches my ear.

                “I’m telling ya all, it was a little kid! The one lying about in da alleys for awhile now, with the big bright eyes.  I seen it, I swear!” cries an old man, while gesturing to the dead bodies.

_No way. He can’t possibly be referring to Eren. Not too many kids with ‘big bright eyes’ running around here._

                “Don’t be ridiculous! A child couldn’t have done this. Now someone needs to clean up these bodies before they start to smell,” replies a stern looking woman, wearing a flour covered apron.

               “I saw it, too! That little brown haired boy with the blue eyes, the one you’ve been feeding here for weeks. He killed these men!” cries a rather dirty looking young woman. The apron clad woman turns on her with indignation.

               “How dare you accuse me of aiding a murderer!”

               I hate to admit that the first thing I feel is relief. _Could Eren really be alive?_ Living in the alley ways surrounding a bakery and being fed by the owner. Well that solves the mystery of how he’s managed to survive. Then the shock hits me. _Holy shit, did that little brat just kill three grown men?_

              The yelling and speculating continues below and I tune them out. I start to move my gaze away from the crowd, slowly searching for something, anything, that might tell me where Eren ran off to this time. I notice it on the ground near the corner of the building I’m standing on. A small trickle of blood that seems to be leading into a dainty utility shed propped up against the building opposite. I drop down near the shed.

              There are a few more drops of blood near the door to the shed. I look behind me. The corner of the building I was on hides this area from the view of the crowd. I turn back and slowly open the creaky door to the shed. Huddled against the back wall is Eren, a bloody knife laid down at his feet. He is also covered in blood, but none of it seems to be his own.  He doesn’t seem surprised at all to see me; in fact he just looks very tired.

             “You’re a mess,” I say quietly.

             “I know,” he responds, just as quietly.

              I offer him a hand to come out.

             He takes it.


	4. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren cleans himself off. Levi makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this chapter!

               

 

                I don’t know where he’s taking me, but the rush of the air feels nice on my heated skin as we zip through the air on Levi’s 3DMG. It’s strange to think that he’s done this with me before, at least this time I’m conscious. It seems like we are getting farther and farther away from the small town. The rundown buildings, alley ways and roads are disappearing into the distance as I look behind us. In front, there is very little light. Just a few lamps here and there as the buildings become sparse. And even farther up ahead there is complete darkness.  This underground world seems to stretch on forever.

                He eventually comes to a stop atop a small hill. There is a single gas lamp with a pale light and a rusted water pump. He sets me down on a large boulder and silently walks over to the water pump. I take a moment to look at where we just came from. The town looks even smaller from this vantage point. I notice there are four main roads that lead out of the town. Who knows where they might lead to? Other towns like this one? Above ground? Home?

                “Hey kid, pay attention.” I turn sharply to Levi. His face, as I’ve come to recognize, is blank as stone.

                “What are we doing here?” I ask. He rolls his eyes.

                “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re covered in the blood of three human traffickers. Low lives that undoubtedly got what was coming to them, but still, it’s probably best if you wash off. And you smell like shit.” I slyly turn my head to the side and sniff myself. Yup, I reek. Levi just raises a slim brow. Then he gestures to the old water pump.

                “Many people believe this water pump does not work, when it actually works perfectly fine. You just need to remove this small pebble from beneath the handle and-“

                Fresh, clean water starts to pour from the spout as Levi pumps the handle, holding a tiny pebble in the other hand. He motions for me to step up and I place my hands beneath the spout and watch as the blood starts to wash away. Any guilt I may have felt for my wicked actions, washes away with it. The water is cool and it makes me wonder where it’s being pumped from. I have to scrub a little at some of the more dried bits but eventually my arms are all clean. I remove my sweater and shirt and then I stick my head beneath the stream. The rocks under the water are now an orange-y brown color from the blood. The last thing to be washed is my sweater and shirt. All the while, Levi silently pumps the water, neither offering a helpful hand nor word.

                As I wring my shirt and lay it down to dry, I look over to him. He’s scowling down at the puddle of bloody water. _Is it disapproval with me or my actions?_ Maybe he’s not upset at all and he just doesn’t know how to make a normal facial expression.   _Seriously, why did I let myself be dragged out here by this complete stranger?_ Oh yeah, I came willingly this time.

                “I’m curious.” That brings my attention back to him; he has his blank face back on and is staring at me intently. “I’m curious as to the circumstances that lead to your being captured by those men. Because surely a child that can murder three grown men, can’t easily be captured by said men.”

                “I don’t really want to talk about it.” It’s funny; he wants to know how I was captured, but not how I managed to kill those men. But I certainly don’t want to talk about the horror that still plagues me. I avert my gaze and stare at my shoes. They are squishy and cold from the puddle of water.

                “Why not?”

                I can still feel his stare. The anger begins to bubble inside me.

                “Because I still have NIGHTMARES. They KILLED an innocent family. They BEAT me and put me in a box. They took me far from my HOME and my FAMILY. I don’t want to fucking talk about it because it was fucking TERRIFYING!” My voice has grown louder and louder, echoing in the expansive cavern. I feel myself shivering, but I can’t tell if it’s from the anger or the little cold droplets of water coming from my hair, dripping onto my bare chest and back.

                Levi seems to be able to tell, for in the next moment, he’s removing his dark blue cloak and wrapping it around my shivering body. I’m shocked at first, but I quickly overcome it and take the edges of the cloak and wrap it tighter around myself. I close my eyes and let the warmth seep into my skin. It smells a bit like sweat with a twinge of mint. _How does a guy that lives underground come to smell like mint?_ When I open my eyes Levi is kneeling down in front of me. For the first time since I’ve met him I notice something odd in his ash grey eyes. Sympathy.

                “Why do you even care?” I whisper.

                “Never before have I met someone who has witnessed the murder of innocents, suffered a beating at the hands of criminals, been taken far away from their home, survived for three weeks in an unknown, dangerous location, and then easily murdered three men twice their size. You’ve been through hell, I know what that’s like. You don’t have to tell me about what happened. But I’ve saved you twice already, and all I know is your name.”

                “I didn’t really need saving this time. I was fine, just so know.” He just gives me a pointed look.

“Ok, thanks, I guess, for helping me out,” I let out in a rush. His eyes roll heavenward, but when they turn back to me they are sincere. He settles himself more comfortably on the ground in front of me, awaiting my answer. I take a seat on the ground as well and let out a slow breath.

                “I come from Shingashina District, South side of Wall Maria.”

 

* * *

 

               

 

                At first, he is hesitant to start speaking, but once he gets going, he can’t be stopped. And so I listen. I listen to everything Eren has to say. He tells me about his home in Shingashina. He tells me about his loving and over protective mother, who is an excellent cook. He tells me about his father, a doctor whom he doesn’t see much of because he is always out helping people. He tells me about his friend Armin, a smart kid with many books about the land outside the walls. He tells me about his dreams of joining the Survey Corps and seeing the outside world. It’s enthralling to see the light in his eyes growing brighter and brighter. Hope and excitement and passion. They all come up in a whirlwind of emotion across his delicates features.  Up until this moment, I had not seen a smile on his face. But now that it’s there, I don’t want it to slip away.

                He eventually comes to a part in the narrative that seems hard to retell. When he joined his father on a doctor’s visit to a family outside of Shingashina. The smile disappears.

                “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” I say. He turns his head to the side to look out at the town. I turn to look at it, too. From this distance its true gritty nature can’t be seen, it almost looks quaint.

                “OK.”

                A moment passes. The silence is comfortable.

                “Where are we anyway?” It takes me a moment to realize he is not just talking about the little hill we’re on, but the entire underground as a whole.

                “We are beneath the Capital City in Wall Sina.”

                “Is there any way for me to get out?” A slight pause. “To go back home,” he finishes in a whisper.

                The truth is: it’s hard as fuck to get out of here. But I’m not about to tell him that. Military Police stalk all the exits, not letting the underground trash mix with the high society of those above. Unless, of course, you’re skilled in the art of bribery. Alcohol, money, other various contraband; whatever those slick MPs can get their hands on. But even then there is always the chance that they will haul your ass off to prison. Or you’ve managed to get your hands on maneuvering gear. But that too, has its risks. He’s still staring at me, waiting for an answer.

                “There are ways of getting out, but it is very difficult.”

                “How difficult?”

                “Everything has the risk of you being put in prison or being killed.” And they don’t make concessions for little brats with huge bright eyes. But I keep that to myself. His eyes widen for just a moment; then his face takes on a thoughtful look. It is so easy to read his expression that it still surprises me that he managed to live down here on his own for so long.

                “I want to learn.” Well that takes me by surprise. Although, I really should not be surprised at anything this kid does because as of right now he has a higher body count than most criminals down here. _What the fuck is he on about?_

                “Learn what?”

                “How to get out.”

                “You think I’m going to teach you?”

                “Yes.” He smirks. It’s very unbecoming of him. I take that as my cue to end the conversation and get up and stretch. The passage of time isn’t as easily noted down here, but I can tell it’s late by the way sleep wants to overtake my body. Eren hastily stands up as well and yawns. At least, I’m not the only one.

                “So you’ll do it? You’ll teach me?” The excitement shows in his voice even through the tiredness.

                “No.”

                “Why not?”

                “It’s not as simple as you think.”

                “Fine. I’ll find my own way out then.” There’s no argument, no burst of anger, no tears. Just a look of determination as he picks up his still damp shirt and sweater and begins to walk off down the hill. My cloak is too long for him and it trails a little on the ground as he quickly walks away.

                _Damn it!_ Am I really about to give in to a fucking kid? _A kid who really shouldn’t be here. A kid who has a real home and family. A kid who is strong enough to kill, but weak enough to be kidnapped .A kid who’s greatest dream is to step outside these walls. Fuck._ He’s not asking for food, shelter, or money; he just wants to get out.

                I take to the air on the gear. It doesn’t take long for me to find Eren. He’s gone a fair distance down the path, but is still nowhere near the town yet. As I swoop down closer to him I can see he’s looking into the filthy window of an abandoned shop. He still hasn’t noticed me by the time I walk up behind him as he is trying to wriggle the door of the shop open.

                “I’ll help you.” It startles him, and he quickly turns around and presses his back against the door. Relief, then confusion floods his face as he seems to realize what I just said.

                “What? Why?”

                “It doesn’t matter. We’re going to have to acquire a few things tomorrow. Meet me at the water pump.” I turn to leave.

                “Wait! What are we getting?” Excitement has once again filled his eyes as he questions me. I gesture to the 3DMG strapped around my waist.

                “You’re going to need one of these.”

                “How are we going to get it?”

                “We’re going to steal it of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far we haven't really seen Levi do much in the way of fighting, but that will change next chapter when he goes against some Military Police. And Eren, of course will get in the way. Also, Isabel and Farlan will be back. Yay!
> 
> And come check out our [tumblr](http://jardin-de-eren.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Stealing and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a stupid decision. Levi watches Eren heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god we finally updated! Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy!

   Stealing a fully functional 3DMG and harness off the body of a trained Military Police officer is simple. Or so I’m told. But until I see Levi return with the equipment in his hands, I won’t believe it.

   After a fitful night of sleeping in an abandoned shop, Levi had come to pick me up by the water pump with his friends, Isabel and Farlan, in tow. They seemed happy to see me again, or at least glad that I was still alive, even though I was still weary of speaking with them. We traveled to an exit point of the underground town, where we quickly found a hiding spot behind some large boulders. Which is where we wait now; watching the Military Police guard the exit. I’ve counted seven men and three women, so far. They all have on the harnesses for the 3DMG, but only three are sporting the actual equipment. And all of them are carrying rifles.

   “So, what are we going to do?” I try to ask casually.

   “ _We_ aren’t going to do anything; Levi is doing all the work. We are just gonna watch Levi do what he does best!” Isabel says. She leans back on some rocks behind us and smirks.

   “So just sit back, and relax. Levi has this handled. This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this, you have nothing to worry about,” Farlan adds as he too leans against the rocks, confident in whatever Levi is about to do. “Just keep an eye out ‘til the action starts”

   I turn to where the ‘action’ will be and wait patiently. Then suddenly I catch a glimpse of Levi sneakily approaching the MP’s from behind. A dark blur quickly overtakes the MP’s with blows landing with a terrifying accuracy. Not only does he manage to land a hit every time, but he also avoids every fist and foot that comes his way. He knocks most of their rifles out of their hands and quickly dispatches of them, taking care that they are not within reach of the remaining officers. The three officers wearing their 3DMG don’t even get the chance to get in the air before Levi is coming down hard on them. By this time, there are only 5 officers left and Levi has his back turned to one of the MP’s, who quickly uses the opportunity to aim his rifle at him, ready to kill.

   The decision to jump up into the fray is probably a stupid one, but I can’t just let this man hurt Levi.

    “Levi, watch out, he’s going to shoot you!” I quickly yell as I jump up from our hiding spot, ready to face these men and help Levi out. I jump up on the man’s back but my arms can only grasp around his neck and the man is flailing his limbs, as well as his rifle, all over the place. I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. This man will pay for what he has done, there is no way he can get the best of m- hot white pain explodes throughout my head. I let go of the man to cradle my head and he slams the butt of the rifle into my face, hitting my eye which will no doubt leave my eye bruised and swollen.

   The world tilts and my vision starts to go black. I try to cradle my head hoping to stop the throbbing in my brain. I distantly hear Levi shouting, “Stupid brat!”

   Yup, he’s probably referring to me.

   I close my eyes and try to ignore the distress so evident in his voice.

 

* * *

 

 

   It’s not like I haven’t killed someone before. Especially if they hurt someone I care about. I killed those men who were bothering Isabel. It was easy. And I don’t regret it. But killing seven MPs, well, if I wasn’t on their ‘most wanted’ list before, I have definitely just made it to the top spot. Not to mention the reason that I killed them is now lying in my arms, the graze of a rifle wound gushing blood down the side of his head. _Seriously what is my problem?!_ Why am I always helping this kid, he’s been more trouble than he’s worth. Though right now is really not the time to be evaluating my life choices.

   We are nearing the hideout and I take another look at the brat in my arms. His blood has seeped into my clothes as well and his breathing is very shallow. His swollen eye is already a dark purple. If I grip him a little closer to my chest, it’s because I don’t want him to fall from this height.

   We set him up in the room he was in last time I brought him here. Isabel gets to work cleaning his wounds while Farlan heats up a stew for us to eat. I go and change out of the blood soaked clothes in the other room. I notice the maneuvering gear and harness that we just stole has been left on the floor by Isabel. I can admit that it was not one of my better decisions to bring Eren along while we stole it. But now all I can think is that he better damn well learn how to use it properly for all the trouble we went through to get it. And he better get out of Wall Sina and make it back home alive and in one piece.   _Damn it, I sound like his mother or something._

   “Levi! You better come look at this,” Isabel calls out from the room where she is tending to Eren.

   When I walk in, Isabel and Farlan are both leaning over his body, staring intently at his face and whispering.

   “He must be some kind of weird science experiment; maybe he’s not even a person!” Isabel says, gesturing wildly to Eren’s face.

   “Don’t be ridiculous, he looks like a normal boy,” responds Farlan.

   “What are you two idiots on about?” They quickly shut up and turn to face me.

   “He’s healing,” says Isabel.

   I roll my eyes. “Of course he’s healing; it’s a normal process for the body.”

   Isabel gives me glare. “No, I mean he’s _healing,_ right now, right before our very eyes, quickly”

   I step closer to where the kid is lying down.  In between Isabel and Farlan I can see Eren sleeping soundly. He seems pretty normal to me- _oh, shit._ I stop breathing for a few seconds when I notice his face. The swelling on his black eye has gone down remarkably fast; even the color is slowly starting to return to his normal honey skin tone. The gash on the side of his head is visibly smaller and already scabbing over. _What the hell is this kid?_

   “He’s healing,” I murmur to the room.

   “Yeah, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

   I kneel down if front of the makeshift bed and stare. As if he was aware we were all there talking about him, Eren slowly starts to open his eyes. The beautiful color has not diminished in vibrancy. He blinks a few times before giving me a questioning look.

    “So, uh did we manage to get the 3DMG?” he asks hesitantly. I want to slap my face, because seriously, this kid was just shot in the head and that’s what he’s worried about right now. I can’t help but be amazed at this kid’s priorities.

   “I think you’ll make a good addition to our crew.”


End file.
